Revenge
by Bonzodog
Summary: Jack comes back after his trip with the Doctor. But the hub's not quite the same....


**  
Hola! It's everyone's favourite person, Bonzodog! I did a Torchwood fic for once- sorry all you Scrubs guys that had me on author alert. There should be a new Scrubs fic by me up by the end of the day.**

**I posted this before to A Teaspoon And An Open Mind. I'm uploading some of my old stuff from there to here. This is, like all my TW fics, IantoJack at the base of it all. And, like most of my fics, most likely insane and crap. Wow, I have low self esteem today. Well I spent my sleepover last night throwing up, so I may be a little bit justified. Enjoy!**

Jack grinned as he stepped out the TARDIS. He had the answers he'd been looking for. The Doctor promised he'd of only been gone a few weeks. And he was going to see his team again. Sarcastic Owen, and sweet Tosh, and…….um……..Gwen. And his Ianto! Life was good.

He was in his office. He said goodbye to the Doctor, and watched as the TARDIS dematerialised. It was when he turned around he got his first surprise. His office had been rearranged.

The curtains had been changed and his desk was pushed against the wall. His chair had been put in the corner and his wardrobe was by he door. When he opened it, he saw all of his clothes had gone. In their place hung jeans and t-shirts. In the corner was a suit with a label attached to it.  
"Sorry for the Myfanwy incident, replaced your suit! Love Owen xxx"  
Jack frowned. What the hell was going on?

On the wall there were three pictures. There was one of Owen leaning against a wall. The second one was Ianto grinning and sitting on a bench. The third was of Owen, Ianto and Tosh. Ianto and Owen had their arms around each other, and Tosh was standing behind them. Everyone was smiling.

He turned the photo over.  
"Company bonding day 2011."  
What? This really was weird. He walked into the main hub, but was stopped by the door. The sign on it now read:  
"Office of the boss, leader and teaboy, Ianto Jones ."

He barged through. Tosh was typing away on one of the computers. She heard him enter and turned around.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Jack stared.  
"It's me! Jack!" he told her.  
"Oh! Jack Harkness. Nice to see you again." she said, hugging him. Jack sighed as Owen walked out of a separate room.

"Hey! It's thingy!" Owen exclaimed.  
"Jack" Tosh supplied helpfully.  
Owen hugged Jack. Since when had he become so touchy-feely?

"Ianto?" Jack asked. Owen's face softened at the name.  
"I'll get him. Hold on a minute." Owen leaned over the stairs leading down to the archives.

"We got company!" he yelled.  
"I'll be up in a minute!" a voice called back.  
"Babes, come up now!"  
"I have a name you know."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"I can't seem to remember it."  
"You were screaming it in ecstasy last night" Ianto reminded him.  
"Oh yeah. Ianto, get your lovely arse up here now!"  
"Bossy" Ianto grumbled, heading up the steps.

Jack stared. Ianto's suit was gone, and in it's place was a tight black t shirt and black jeans. Wow.

"Jack!" Ianto greeted Jack, hugging him.  
"What happened?" he asked, gesturing towards Ianto's casual clothes. Ianto mock frowned.  
"Owen won't let me wear suits anymore." he said.  
Confused, Jack leaned down to kiss Ianto but was stopped by a growl from Owen.

"Don't make me have to shoot you again Harkness," Owen said half menacingly. Ianto walked towards him.  
"When did you get so jealous?" he asked.  
"When you got so gorgeous" Owen replied.

Jack watched, dumbfounded, as Owen pulled Ianto towards him and the two men kissed. They broke off at Jack's question.

"Well, where's Gwen?" Jack asked. The team looked embarrassed.

"She, um, went her own way" Tosh said guiltily.  
"How can you call destroying the world going her own way?" Owen asked.

"She destroyed the world?" Jack asked incredulously.  
"We fixed it!" Tosh said defensively. "She just went a bit evil, that's all. She's put destroying earth on the back burner for a while since her 14th child with Rhys."

Ianto turned to Owen. "She gets 14 and I don't get any?"  
Owen groaned. "My fiancés gone broody on me."  
"Fiancé?" Jack practically screamed.  
"Yup. We'll be married in a few months and he won't let me have any children! It would only take one quick injection! Then I could get pregnant, Owen, and we could be parents!"

Before Owen could continue the argument, Jack stepped in.  
"Um- how long have I been gone for?"  
"Oh, about ten years." Tosh said casually.  
"TEN YEARS?" Jack yelled.  
"Yup." Ianto replied.  
"How come you haven't aged?" he asked suspiciously.

Owen rolled his eyes.  
"Babes, I refuse to explain this AGAIN." he complained to Ianto. At the glare he got, he recoiled.  
"Sorry, Yan. Could you explain?" Both men grinned and Ianto stepped forward.  
"Bla bla alien artifact, bla bla radiation, bla bla anti aging effects." Ianto said, waving his hands around. "Good enough, Owen?"  
Owen grinned and pretended to hit Ianto around the head. Ianto pretended to kick him. The men continued play fighting and were soon kissing again.

Tosh rolled her eyes. "Get a room, you two."

"You know what, we just might" Owen leered. Tosh rolled her eyes again.

"Alright, you can use one of the bedrooms downstairs. Jack, avoid going anywhere near there. I made the mistake of going in one of the rooms to fetch something once, while they were in there. I couldn't sleep for a week."

The men giggled, nudged each other and ran down the stairs hand in hand. Jack stared after them.  
"I think I'm going to go to my office"  
"Ianto's office" Tosh reminded him.  
"Oh. Yeah." he said, shaking his head as he walked into the office and shut the door behind him.

Tosh burst out laughing.  
"Do you know how hard that was? She yelled down the stairs. Owen and Ianto walked up, laughing their heads off.

"You think you have problems? I think my so called fiancé never uses mouthwash. And I hate these clothes!" he complained.  
"Oh, shut up. You look nice." Tosh told him. "By the way, great acting guys. Owen looked like he was really in love with Ianto!"  
"Yes. Acting." Owen said, looking shifty. Luckily for him, nobody noticed.

"How long do you think it will be before Jack figures out it's only been a month?" Ianto asked.  
"I don't know but can I stop destroying the world now?" came a voice from the archives.  
"Sure, Gwen." Ianto called. She came out grinning.

"I'd better go find him." Ianto said. "If Owen's done being jealous."

Owen grinned. "Nah, you'll be fine. Have fun you two! But just PLEASE don't tell us the details later."

Ianto went off and Gwen spoke.

"Jack's going to be so pissed off when he finds out." she said, giggling.

They were silent for a few minutes before Tosh answered.  
"Bet he won't leave again in a hurry though."


End file.
